


Methos returns from the dead.

by Mckplk



Series: Highlander Resurrection [33]
Category: Highlander: The Series
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-12
Updated: 2018-06-12
Packaged: 2019-05-21 10:22:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14913584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mckplk/pseuds/Mckplk
Summary: It's been 5 days since Diana lost the link to Methos. 5 days of truly thinking he is dead.This is a long series and if you have not read from the beginning you won't really know what is going on in my little world. So I invite you to start from the beginning of the series.Oh and I really like comments and kudos now on with the show.





	Methos returns from the dead.

Diana was sitting at the bar. She had been there for over an hour waiting for Joe. She had poured a been right after she had arrived out of habit. 

When she realized what she had done she froze. 

“Damn it!” she yelled to the empty room. “You weren’t supposed to die.” She whispered and took a long draw of the beer. Within moments she had drained the glass and decided that beer wasn’t strong enough, so she grabbed a shot glass and a bottle of whisky and sat down on Methos’ favorite stool. 

Diana had not seen Joe come in he went straight to his office and called Duncan. “Hey any news about Methos? Did the address pan out?”

Duncan answered “Methos is alive. I just dropped him off at the house.”

Joe nodded even though he knew Mac couldn’t see it tears filling his eyes. “God, that is great news. Thanks Mac.” 

“Yeah well Methos is clan. I’ll talk to you later Dawson.” And Duncan cut the call.

Joe walked back out to check on Diana and watched from the hall as she kept knocking the drinks back. He had never seen Diana drink more then a glass of wine. “Well looks like the old man has his work cut out for him. I just hope he’s up to it.” And Joe went back to the office to call Methos.

Methos picked up the phone towels wrapped around his waist. “Pierson.”

“Hey old man, you don’t know how good it is to hear your voice.” Joe greeted

“It’s good to be heard. What can I do for you Joe?” Methos asked 

“Diana is here at the bar and from the looks of it happy hour is well on it’s way.” Joe replied

“She’s drinking?”

“Yeah and she skipped the light stuff and went straight for the whisky.” Joe said

Methos took a deep breath and rubbed his face as he let it out in a huff “Alright I’m on my way but I need you to keep her safe. She can’t fight in that condition.”

“Yeah, I’ll watch the place until you get here.” Joe agreed

“Has she seen you yet?” Methos asked as he grabbed clothes from the closet.

“No, I think I’ll keep it that way and go out the back. I think this news will be better coming from you.” Joe stated 

Methos arrived about 20 minutes later. He got out of his car and walked over to Joe’s car.

“She’s still in there. I don’t know what Mac told you, but she hasn’t taken any of this very well. In the beginning she was alright, but something snapped 5 days ago, and she has been a wreak ever since.” Joe informed 

“Don’t worry Joe I’ll make this right. Gods I didn’t want her to have to go through any of this. I should have never severed my tie with her. I just couldn’t keep the pain from going through anymore I couldn’t let her feel what I was going through.”

“Wait are you telling me the link between you two is real?” Joe was flabbergasted at the implications 

“It’s real alright. She didn’t think I felt it. She felt like she was special being able to gauge my emotions and know that it was me coming through the door. The down side is she feels all the pain and fear if I let it through the link. You have no idea how hard it was to let her go those last 5 days were almost more then I could bare. The feeling of being alone again was worse then anything that twit could have done to me. But I couldn’t keep the wall up anymore and she would have gone through everything I was blind. I won’t do that to her.”

“Damn that’s… I couldn’t imagine that kind of lose.” Joe shook his head sadly “Well now you have a chance to heal you both. Go get your girl and find that link again.”

Methos looked over at the door A smile lighting up his face. “Wish me luck.” And he headed toward the bar.

Methos walked in the door and leaned against the door frame just soaking up the sight and feel of Diana at the bar. She had not even bothered to turn around. Not a good sign. He stayed quiet and waited. 

Diana felt the buzz but didn’t bother to even turn around. At this point she knew there was no way she could win a challenge. Besides she assumed it was Duncan or Richie by the feel of the buzz. “So, have you found the son of a bitch yet?” Diana slurred as she poured another drink. She looked at the half empty bottle then downed the drink. “Hmm, wouldn’t Adam be impressed half gone and still not passed out.” She mused and reached for the bottle again.

“Actually, I would be more impressed if you were sober with a sword in your hand.” He scolded gently 

Diana spun around “Methos.” She whispered then shook her head to clear the vision away. “Great, just fucking great, now I’m going nuts.” 

Methos started walking toward her and she jumped up putting her hand out. “You stay right there.” She slowly made her way behind the bar and grabbed the phone.

“And Just who are you calling?” Methos asked with an amused smirk

“Not that it matters to a hallucination, but I’m calling Richie.” She replied 

“And why are you doing that?” Methos asked as he moved closer slowly.

She stopped ant looked at him as tears started running down her cheeks. “Because he will come and keep me out of trouble until I sober up and you are gone again.” She answered “Now let’s see 67… no 654… no that not…” Methos took the receiver out of her hands.

“Look at me.” He whispered as he tilted her chin up. “I’m not a hallucination. I’m real and I am alive and if I could have found a way to keep you from living the hell you’ve been in for the last five days I would have. Mac found me and as soon as I was free I came looking for you.” He leaned down and gently kissed her. It was the last straw Diana’s knees gave out Methos caught her around the waist and pulled her into his arms. She was sobbing pressing her face into his sweater.

“Joe told me you were dead. He seen the quickening. I didn’t believe him at first but then…” She sobbed 

“No, he seen a quickening, not mine. This guy killed his student and shot me. He put us both in the trunk of his car.” He explained as he slid them both down to the floor and pulling Diana into her lap as he rocked her in his arms.

Diana started to calm as she curled up into his arms breathing in his scent. “I thought I was never going to see you again.” She whispered and started placing small nips and kisses up and down his neck. “Gods Methos I can’t believe you are here.”

It was Methos’ turn to break. Tears ran silently down his cheeks as he held tight to Diana.  
She sat back looking into his eyes she was smiling. “I think I’m going to put one of those GPS chips in your bum that way I can track you down next time.

Methos chuckled at the thought as he hugged her to him. “I wouldn’t put it past you. I guess this means I need to sleep lightly for a while.” He joked back.

Diana rubbed her eyes with the sleeve of her shirt and started to untangle from Methos. “Come on old man let’s get you home. I’m thinking take out and movies in bed.” She held out her hand to him up.

He took her hand and rose to his feet.“That my love sounds like paradise.” He put his arm around her shoulders to keep her steady and walked her out of the bar.


End file.
